who's The Killer
by ChenXin
Summary: Kid diberitakan membunuh seorang wanita. Semua orang terkejut. Conan muncul untuk menyelesaikan kasus itu. Bisakah kali ini dia menemukan pembunuhnya? Apa yang akan Kid lakukan?


Hujan deras mengguyur tokyo seharian. Seorang wanita berlari di tengah kepanikan yang melandanya sambil menggendong seorang bayi berumur 4 bulan Seseorang memburunya. Gadis itu lari dan bersembunyi ke dalam sebuah gang

. -

"Nakamori keibu! kid masuk ke gang itu"lapor seorang polisi. "Apa?! Cepat kepung dia!"serunya. Mereka semua mengepung gang kecil tempat kid turun. Benar saja mereka melihat kid di sana.

"Kid! "Seru nakamori. Kid terkesiap. Ia reflek menoleh. Nakamori tampak sangat terkejut. Ia melihat seorang wanita terbujur kaku dan berdarah-darah. "Apa yang kau lakukan kid!?"pekiknya geram dan marah.

Kid menatap inspektur nakamori dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Setelan jas putih dan sarung tangannya merah terkena darah dari darah wanita yang terciprat pada kain yang membungkus hangat sang bayi. Dan kid menggendong bayi yang kini tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Keibu.."kid terdengar lirih. Keheningan selama beberapa detik melanda mereka. Hanya terdengar suara hujan.

" .. kau..."nakamori menatapnya tak percaya. Kedua pupilnya melebar.

"Cih.."seketika kid menghilang di balik kepulan asap membawa bayi tersebut bersamanya.

Conan sedang bersama ran dam sonoko di kantor detektif mouri. Gadis bermarga suzuki itu sedang bercerita betapa antusiasnya ketika bertemu secara langsung dengan personil band favoritnya. "Ne, ne, dan kau tau ran? Tangannya sangat lembut . Bahkan aku tak mencucinya setiba di rumah"

Ran tertawa memaksa. "Pasti menyenangkan" Conan hanya menghela napas mendengarkan cerita gadis berrambut pendek itu. Ia mengganti-ganti chanel tv sebagai pelampiasan rasa bosannya.

Klik.. '...-Baru saja kami mendapat kabar mengenai kaito kid-... '

buka sang pembawa acara berita tersebut.

"Eh?"seketika conan berminat untuk mendengar dan kedua gadis di sebelahnya reflek diam.

'...-setelah berhasil mencuri permata blue aqua, polisi melihat kid turun di sebuah gang. Polisi yang berada di lokasi langsung mengepung kid. kid membunuh seorang wanita dan menculik bayi wanita tersebut...-'

"Apaa?!"sonoko dan ran reflek berseru dengan histeris.

Kedua pupil conan melebar dan bergetar. 'Kid..membunuh? Yang benar saja!'

"Kid-sama tidak akan melakukan hal rendah seperti itu!"histeris sonoko. Wajah cerianya seketika berubah muram dan kesal.

'...-beberapa video amatir muncul di internet yang memperlihatkan kid terbang sambil membawa bayi di tangannya. Baju sang pesulap merah karena darah. Video tidak begitu jelas karena hujan yang mengguyur-...'

klik. Sonoko mematikan tv

Kedua alis gadis keturunan suzuki itu menukik marah. "Kid tidak akan membunuh! Berita macam apa ini"

Conan diam dan mencerna berita yang baru saja di dengarnya.

'apakah pencuri itu benar-benar membunuh? Atau ada hal lain yang membuatnya seolah-olah terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh? Apakah ada kebetulan? Lalu..kenapa dia membawa bayi tersebut?'

berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi kepala detektif kecil tersebut. Ia tak mau langsung percaya dengan semua berita tersebut . Walau pun kid adalah rivalnya ,mereka pernah beberapa kali bekerja sama dan conan mengakui bahwa pencuri itu tidak memiliki maksud jahat apalagi sampai membunuh. Bahkan kid pernah mengatakan prinsipnya saat mencuri adalah _'tidak ada yang terluka'_ . Ada apa sebenarnya...kid.

Berbeda dengan si tokyo, ekoda sangat cerah. Semua orang keluar dan menikmati waktu luang mereka. Seorang remaja keluar dari supermarket membawa kantung plastik di kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan perlengkapan bayi.

Skip..

"Aku pulang..."ujarnya pada rumahnya yang kosong. Ia naik ke kamarnya dan menaruh kantung-kantung plastik tersebut. "Ehh? Kemana dia?"pemuda itu hanya melihat kasurnya yang berantakan tapi tak melihat bayi dimana pun.

Seketika dia panik. "Dimana?"ia memeriksa sudut-sudut di kamarnya tapi tak menemukan bayi tersebut. Ia kemudian mengecek jendela. "Tertutup rapat" Lalu kemana dia?

Dap..dap.. *suara langkah

"Kaitoo!"panggil suara itu antusias.

"Ehh? A..aoko?"kaito menoleh kaget dan panik. Aoko muncul melalui pintu di belakangnya sambil menggendong bayi yang ia cari-cari.

"Lihat bayi ini. Lucu sekalii "aoko menggendong bayi yang kini tengah ini tengah tersenyum kegirangan pada aoko. "Ne.. kaito,anak siapa ini? "

"Etto..."kaito menggaruk pipinya. "Teman ibuku menitipkan anaknya padaku. Jadi aku menjaganya" oke . Poker face ku benar-benar baik.

"Ohhh begitu..." gadis itu menangguk-angguk.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"tanya kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aoko melotot padanya. "A..apa?"tanyanya tanpa dosa.

"Orang bodoh macam apa yang meninggalkan rumah tanpa mengunci pintu dan meninggalkan bayi sekecil ini sendirian?"sindirnya kesal.

"A..aku tidak mengunci pintu?"kaito sendiri nampak shock. "B..benarkah?"

"Kau pikir aku kaito kid yang bisa menyelinap masuk ke tempat orang sembarangan huh!?"balas gadis itu setengah berteriak. Namun tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sendu.

"A..ada apa aoko?"kaito berkedip dua . Gadis itu menghela napas.

"Ku kira kid cuma pencuri bodoh yang hobi mempermainkan polisi tapi ternyata dia juga pembunuh yang keji.." Kaito terdiam memandangi gadis itu. "Tidak kah kau pikir pencuri itu jahat? Dia membunuh ibunya dan membawa bayi nya"aoko berseru pada kaito membuat pemuda itu sedikit terkejut

"Eh? ayahmu dan polisi yang mengurusnya..."kaito memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan keseriusan dalam ekspresinya.

Mouri Kogoro diundang untuk membantu penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan kid. Dimana ada kogoro, di sana ada conan dan dimana ada conan,di sana ada ran yang berperan sebagai penjaganya. Kini mereka berada di rumah sakit menunggu hasil otopsi selesai. Diluar, wartawan berkerumun mencari informasi seputar kasus yang melibatkan kid itu. Tapi polisi belum bisa memberi informasi apapun.

Dokter keluar dari ruang otopsi. Seketika itu anggota keluarga dari wanita tersebut ditemani inspektur megure dan beberapa orang polisi yang menjaga,menghampiri dokter tersebut. Ran,conan dan kogoro duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"Apa yang pencuri itu lakukan pada anakku"seru seorang wanita paruh baya. Ibu dari wanita tersebut. "Tenanglah bu.."anak perempuan lainnya menenangkan.

"Hasil otopsi menunjukan putri anda di tembak dua kali. Di punggung dan dadanya. Ia juga memiliki bekas lecet di kakinya" Seorang perawat menyerahkan 2 buah peluru dalam kantung plastik steril beserta jaket hitam yang dikenakan wanita itu pada inspektur megure.

Mendengar kata 'ditembak dua kali' membuat mata ran terbuka lebar,namun detik selanjutnya ia kembali seperti biasa. Dari tempatnya conan bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa dua peluru itu berbeda. Salah satu peluru memiliki tulisan 'N'.

"Chiaki keibu, bukankah dua peluru itu berbeda?" Sontak chiaki keibu melihat peluru tersebut.

"Hmm ya.. peluru ini berbeda."

"Mungkinkah pelakunya memakai dua pistol yang berbeda?"

"Kita akan tau setelah berhasil menangkap pencuri itu"geram ibu korban.

"Benarkah ini ulah kid? Atau hanya kebetulan saja?"

"Heh bocah apa kau membela kid?"kogoro memegang kepala conan dan mendekatkan wajah herannya pada detektif kecil itu.

Dengan gugup. "T..tidak kok, hanya aneh saja karena kid selama ini kan tidak pernah membunuh."

"Pencuri itu sudah berubah"suara lain menyahut pada mereka. "

"Nakamori keibu?"gumam chiaki.

"Aku ada di tempat kejadian saat wanita itu terbujur kaku di depan kid. Kid menatapnya sambil menggendong bayi tersebut sebelum akhirnya pergi"

Saudara perempuan korban memeluk jaket hitam peninggalan saudaranya tersebut. Air matanya mengalir membasahi jaket itu. Conan menyipitkan matanya.

"Are,bukankah itu aneh?"conan menunjuk jaket tersebut.

"Apa lagi?"tanya kogoro malas. Semua perhatian menuju pada conan. "Bagian jaket yang berwarna lebih gelap dari bagian lainnya pasti adalah darah. Tapi kenapa jaket ini tidak berlubang? Bukankah luka di punggungnya adalah luka tembak?"

"Benar,itu aneh"chiaki meletakkan tangannya di dagu. "Apakah kid sebelumnya sudah menyerang wanita tersebut ? Kemudian ia memakai jaket untuk menutupi lukanya"gumam nya.

"Lalu kid memojokannya di gang itu kemudian membunuh wanita tersebut dengan menembaknya di dada kemudian mengambil bayinya?"lanjut kogoro.

"Tapi kenapa kid membawa bayi tersebut?"ran yang sedaritadi mendengarkan akhirnya bicara.

"Kita harus menangkap kid untuk mengetahui jawabannya. Tapi jejaknya tidak pernah terekspos kecuali dia sengaja menunjukan diri"jawab nakamori direspon dengan raut kecewa anggota keluarga si korban.

"Aku akan ke toilet permisi dulu"Ran pergi.

Di kamar mandi...

Ran duduk di atas toilet. Hanya duduk. Kedua tanganya dilipat di depan dada sembari ia berpikir. "Hmm.."

"Hei"kepala conan menyembul dari atas dinding pembatas kamar mandi di sebelahnya

"Kyaa! Conan-kun, jangan mengintip!"pekiknya.

"Kau kid kan" Ran terbelalak.

"Eh?apa maksudmu? Aku berada di dekatmu dari saat kita berada di rumah"

"Tinggi ran hanya seleher paman kogoro. Dan tinggimu hampir menyamai dia. Makanya dari tadi kau duduk terus"penjelasan singkat conan menjawab semuanya.

"Baiklah aku memang kid."kid mengeluarkan suara aslinya.

"Dimana ran?"

"Di rumah. Tidur di kamarnya" Conan menatapnya datar. "cih,harusnya aku tau lebih awal"

"haha…menyamar adalah keahlianku"

"baiklah kid, Jadi...kau membunuh?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak membunuh...aku..-"conan menatapnya terkejut,kid lepas kendali. Ia berdehem dan mengontrol emosinya. 'Poker face..ya..poker face' pikirnya berulang-ulang. Ia menghela napas. "Aku tidak membunuh wanita itu"ketenangannya kembali.'begini lebih baik'

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskannya?"

"Aku turun di gang kecil untuk menghindari polisi. Tapi di tempat itu ada seorang wanita yang menggendong bayi. Dia nampak panik"

 _Flashback..._

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya kid

"K..kid?" wanita itu terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang kaito kid tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Apa seseorang mengejarmu?"

Wanita itu menatap bayinya. "Bayi ini..." Detik berikutnya wanita itu melihat ke atas dan nampak terkejut. Ia menarik kid membuatnya terjatuh.

DOR!

Belum sempat kid bereaksi,wanita itu terkapar dengan bekas tembakan di dada.

"Apa!?"kid berlutut di samping wanita itu. "Bertahanlah!" Kid menoleh ke arah peluru itu ditembakan,ia melihat seseorang pergi. "Sial!"umpatnya.

"J..jaga ana..k i..ni.."dan nafas wanita itu berhenti. Kid nampak shock. Ia menggendong bayi tersebut dan bangun dari posisinya.

Dap..dap..dap*suara langkah

"Kid apa yang kau lakukan!?"

 _Flashback off_

" nakamori keibu datang. Dan berita berkembang menjadi seperti ini "

"Kau terkejut saat dokter mengatakan ada dua peluru dalam tubuh gadis itu"

"Ya. Aku tidak menyadari wanita itu sudah tertembak sebelumnya."

"Dari ceritamu berarti seseorang juga sedang mengincarmu,benar?" Kid mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku berhutang budi pada wanita itu. Karena itulah aku akan menjaga bayinya untuk sementara ini"

"Kau tidak bohong kan?"conan menatapnya curiga.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kaito kid tidak akan melakulan hal semacam itu. Aku pencuri! Bukan pembunuh" "Kau tau? Tidak ada yang ,dimana bayi itu?"

"Aman di rumah. Dia bersama asistenku"

"Lalu tuan pencuri, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mencari informasi dan membuktikan aku tidak bersalah"

Conan menghela napas."baiklah,aku akan mencoba percaya padamu. Aku akan merahasiakan percakapan ini untuk sementara. Karena aku juga ambil peran dalam menyelesaikan kasus, kurasa kita akan lebih banyak bertemu untuk membicarakan solusi kasus ini"

"Tantei-kun,kau..."

"Jangan salah sangka. Bukan berarti aku kehilangan niat untuk menangkapmu kid. Saat kasus ini selesai , kau juga akan kuselesaikan. Hal itu juga berlaku kalau kau berbohong"datar tapi penuh ancaman. Kid memanyunkan bibirnya. "Cih, kau memang tidak bisa menjadi baik."

Kid yang masih menyamar menjadi ran,conan dan kogoro dalam perjalanan pulang. Kogoro menyetir dan mereka berdua di belakang. Conan melirik kid dengan tatapan - _kau tak seharusnya di sini_ \- Ia membisikan sesuatu pada conan. "Kalau aku tiba2 menghilang bukankah itu akan lebih mencurigakan? Paman kogoro bisa kelabakan mencari ran"

"Terserah"balas conan malas


End file.
